


Corrupt You

by orphan_account



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Valoris, Virgin!Valery, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How old are you?”“...50.”A beat.“What?”“Nothing. I didn’t think there were many past 30 who haven’t fucked. That’s rare.”Legasov looked annoyed. “It wasn’t for a lack of wanting.”(A conversation of first times, and vodka, end in a rarity being coveted.)





	Corrupt You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Corrupt You (Corromperte)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482490) by [XJohnlockX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJohnlockX/pseuds/XJohnlockX)



> Reuploaded.
> 
> I’m too much of a whore for validation to keep this shit deleted. Apologies for any confusion, I am angsty trash.

It was the soldiers who had started it. The ones on a break and drunk on vodka.

“She was beautiful. And nice big tits you could really get a handful of.” He then made a crude groping gesture, to the laughter of the other soldiers. Even Boris gave a small chuckle, though that was probably the drink, and he wouldn’t admit to laughing to any of their men that they watched from a distance in the command tent. A moment of brevity in a situation of gravity, the bureaucrat and the professor sat lax by their command table – a few bottles on the table in various states of emptiness, all clear liquids with the stench of sharp burn. Boris takes his glass which was generously filled and downed the contents quickly, as if emptying the cup right now led to more numbness. Which it did. At least numbness was better than the heavy emptiness that took hold when burning rage wasn’t. He frowned, _let’s get off that subject shall we?_ Shcherbina turned his attention to Legasov, the frown now directed at Valery who stared off into the distance. “You should drink more.” Boris rasped, grabbing a half filled bottle and handing it over.

Valery, his eyes gazing out at the soldiers, was already tipsy and snapped to attention from the cocoon of laughter he had mentally wrapped himself in. He tried to enjoy the moments of happiness when they came. “I think I’ve had enough to drink, thank you.” The words were slow and clinging to his tongue, an inefficient worm.

The bottle that was being handed over continued to remain hanging between them, “You can still talk, you can still drink.” Was the verbal counter, and when it was given by a large imposing Ukrainian man who wasn’t going to take no for an answer…

Relenting, Legasov reached over and grasped the bottle to Boris’ approval, and as he poured himself a small portion of vodka Boris asked, “What about you, hm? What of your first time?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to talk.”

“I said I wanted you to _drink_.” He poured himself another shot from another bottle, far outpacing his scientist comrade in blood alcohol level. “You can talk _and_ drink, Valera. You’re a talented man.”

Valery gave a quick laugh in return - an honest genuine laugh - as the alcohol loosened the nervous control that he kept coiled up. It was enough to take the edge off of Boris’ temper when Valery waved off the compliment, dismissively. “Oh, I’m sure there are more than talented than myself in that department.” Eyes firmly on Shcherbina, as if to take the attention off himself.

Unfortunately for Legasov, Boris was still far too perceptive despite the earlier alcohol that was starting to catch up to him. He could sense Valery’s hesitance, more than just a feeling of propriety being broken - something locked up and hidden away. Now he was a predator on the hunt - Legasov’s secret more tantalizing than their comrade soldier’s conversation. “What are you hiding, Valera?” He pressed, leaning over the table as if the physically impose an answer out of him.

The other man sputtered and his face seemed to take on a darker shade of red than the alcohol flush on his cheeks, not well enough versed even on sober days to be able to properly lie. “I’m not hiding anything!” And took a large swing of vodka, before coughing up a small mouthful onto his front - choking out something about how he had thought it was water.

“Alright.” Boris gruffed out, dropping the subject for now in favour of getting his comrade back to his hotel room, “That’s enough for now. Let’s get you back to Pripyat.”

“Boris, no.” Legasov replied, pulling his arm out of Shcherbina’s grip as the larger man attempted to move him, “We still have ... work to do. Surveys... and...” the words were cloying and sticky in his head - resisting any attempt to leave his head.

“ ‘We’ can continue without you for tonight, Valera.” Boris answered, and pulled the other man out of his chair - wrapping his left arm around the smaller man’s back, “I’m not going to have you hurt yourself or die from alcohol poisoning.” He looked down - eyes connecting, “besides, what would I tell Gorbachev? Killed our lead scientist from a drinking competition?”

Legasov gave an amused huff in response, “we were competing, were we?”

As they exited the main cluster of tents and headed to the exit road they found that Pikalov already had a car ready to take them back to the hotel. Valery wondered how drunk he actually looked, leaning against Shcherbina for support - glad that the general’s professionalism hid any judgements being made. “I was being charitable, there was no competition. I was clearly winning.” Boris responded candidly, and gave General Pikalov a nod in thanks, which was returned, as they entered the backseat of the car - a soldier in the front.

At this point Pikalov couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as the car doors shut, and the two men that had all of Chernobyl on their shoulders departed the headquarters. What General Pikalov _could_ see was the careful look Comrade Shcherbina had been giving to Comrade Legasov as they had made their way to the vehicle. Especially the arm and hand that seemed to slip down to the hollow of the drunken man’s back to steady him.

He shook the image from his mind and decided not to say anything - they had more important things to worry about than possible sodomy. With 60 million lives on the line, the state had no place in the bedroom of the two men going to save them.

—

Boris managed to guide Valery enough that they made it to his hotel room, the room door shut with a kick from Shcherbina, and Legasov all but collapses on his bed. He must have been joined at some point because the mattress dipped beside him and he heard an exasperated sigh. A thump as shoes are dropped, and Valery felt his jacket was being removed. “What are you doing?” He asked, face still mushed into mattress - everything having a slight floating feeling to it as Shcherbina then maneuvered his body so he was at least sitting up.

“I can’t leave you like this tonight,” was the reply as his suspenders were slid of his shoulders and he kicked off his shoes with some effort, “Not alone. You’re likely to throw up and choke on it.”

Legasov peered up, and eyed Boris who was now in his white dress shirt - tie undone around his neck. He felt his throat dry, and gave a thick swallow. “And what of you? You’re going to clean me up if I do?”

Boris gave a laugh, “No.” Cufflinks now undone, and he began to roll his sleeves up - it almost made Valery forgive his next comment, “I’ll just turn you away from me, let you sleep in it.”

 _Turn you away from..._ “You’re sharing the bed with me?” He asked surprised.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor, Legasov.” Boris replied with finality, “I’m not as young of a man as I used to be.” A pause, then an accusatory look, “you’re not going to sleep in _that_ , are you?”

Valery looked down at the white dress shirt and striped tie that he was wearing, the olive green jacket and hat had been abandoned on the floor next to the bed. He began to undo his tie, pulling on it and sliding it around his neck in an attempt to loosen it - his mind began to register the thick fuzziness on his tongue. A package of cigarettes sat on the end table and the alcohol fogging his brain he decided that he needed a cigarette _right now_ , and flopped his body towards the night table - arm reaching out. What he failed to register was the mass of Boris Shcherbina in the way, and instead found himself sprawled across the other man’s lap and _still reaching for the cigarettes_ \- Shcherbina’s expression was incredulous. “Legasov.” Was all he managed to get out, because he had this man all but flopped into his lap, _and did Valery realize that his hand was gripping the meat of Boris’ thigh high up on his leg as he went for the cigarettes, hand dangerously close to..._

Shcherbina pulled him back with the same look of incredulity, as Legasov - nonplussed by this interaction- pulled a cigarette out, a lighter flame then burned the edge, and he took a relaxed inhale, seeming none the wiser to what just happened. _Perhaps the alcohol had affected him more than I thought...,_ but Boris wasn’t sure if it was the thought was for Valera or himself, ignoring the warmth of where his hand had been previously and how it had affected him. “You never answered my question - your first time.” 

The scientist looked up from his cigarette, as if he had forgotten that Shcherbina had been there, “You haven’t told me yours.”

”I asked first.”

He quirked an eyebrow and instead Valery looked at Boris through the smoke of his cigarette, eyeing him curiously. “People act like it’s necessary – but it’s not. Not really. It’s not air, or food. Water. Just sex. You can live without it.”

Boris laughed, full and hearty, and Valery ignored the feeling of happiness that rose because _he did that. “_ That’s the attitude of someone who hasn’t fucked in a long time. How long has it been then, hmm?”

Valery’s eyes widened at the question realizing he wasn’t getting off the hook with this question, “None of your concern.” A pause - the murkiness of his drunk brain making it difficult to piece a lie together. “A while.” He conceded, as Boris seemed to start to rise up at Legasov’s subordinance.

“A year?”

”... more.”

”Five?”

A shift of nervous energy, really not wanting to talk about it. “More than that.”

Shcherbina paused, and while he blamed the alcohol for his slow response time, Legasov’s reluctance and hidden secret seemed to click in his head. “Have you never slept with someone, Valery?”

The other man stilled, as if expecting some sort of mockery next.

“No one? Ever??” Boris asked incredulously, _but he’s at least…_ “Not even some co-ed who came to your office at night who needed help on some assignment, hmm?”. His voice lowered and raspy as if to keep their conversation somewhat private.

Legasov stared at Boris for a moment; a slightly insulted look crossed his face. _You think I’m that type of person?_ _What sort of fantasies have **you** been entertaining, you dirty old man?_

Registering the look that appeared on his comrade’s face, Boris dropped the conversation thread. “How old are you again?” A frown on Boris’ face appeared like this was a puzzle to solve - one of the world’s great conundrums. His cheeks were flush.

“...50.”

A beat.

“What?”

“Nothing. I didn’t think there were many past 30 who haven’t fucked. That’s rare.”

Legasov looked annoyed. “It wasn’t for a lack of wanting.”

Shcherbina’s eyebrow quirked up, less impressive than when Valery did it, but it got his curiosity across. “You’re telling me that no woman - not a single one - for 30 years wanted to sleep with you?” He looked Valery up and down, as if sizing him up. “You’re an attractive man, that can’t be.” _Alright, maybe we are both affected by the alcohol..._

As if realizing what he just said, Boris coughed and quickly tried to brush it off, “Plenty of women find intelligent men, attractive.” _Many would enjoy watching those soft hands stroking their-_ he stopped the thought before it could continue, _I’ve been alone for too long._

Valery, meanwhile, was looking at him with a softness in his eyes. It was his turn to not let the comment pass. “You think I’m attractive?” Voice soft and sounding almost... hopeful.

They sat in silence staring at one another, knowing the danger they were heading towards. ( _It’s the vodka, the stress_ , they’d tell themselves later.) Yet the only thing that went through Boris Shcherbina’s head now, was how soft Valery’s lips were and how he was a surprisingly good kisser for someone without experience.

—

There’s hesitation. “You’re drunk”, Boris said, flatly, “it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you in this situation.”

They’re in different states on undress - Valery in his white undershirt and his dress pants were open at the zipper, while Boris was still in a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, and trousers. He tries not to think of the power imbalance being presented to him. 

Valery, on the other hand, looked at him with as much clarity as he could muster, “Drunk enough to be able to ask for it, sober enough to _know_ I want it.”

A look of reluctance, yet a linger of want still held in Boris’ eyes, and Valery hatched a plan. “Alright”, he replied instead - one of his hands beginning to drift towards his open trousers, “if you don’t want to join me, I’ll see you in the morning, and I’ll handle this my-”

He’s interrupted as Boris yanked his hand from where it was inching towards himself in slow seduction, and he was worried he perhaps thought wrong until he caught the other man’s eyes. They were dark, not with anger - frustration, perhaps... but also a desire to covet what he was watching. Legasov wasn’t one to take the active seduction role, but he decided to put this down in the record books as a success when Shcherbina leaned over him and pressed him into the mattress with a rough, “I didn’t say _that_ , Valera.”

The decision seemed to be made almost immediately for them, as Boris decided to take the lead by slipping a large hand into the younger man’s trousers and cupping his filling erection. Eyes unwavering as he seemed to challenge the scientist to take control from him again, rolling Valery’s cock as it got harder and who just whimpered in return - enjoying the connection and feel of another person. Taking the other man’s gasps and moans as encouragement, Shcherbina gripped Valery’s trousers and began to try to pull them off.

And once his trousers were off, it was at this point that Valery Legasov _knew_ where this was going to end up, and felt himself vibrating with nervous energy.

—

“Valera. Relax.” Boris’ still gruff voice carried an edge of desire to it, as if Valery’s hesitation was keeping him from some grand prize.

His command jerked Valery back into himself, and all at once he was aware of the tension in his body- tightly wound like a spring. Slowly, and with some resistance, the spring unwound as Boris leaned in and whispered, “It’s alright Valera, I have you.”

Legasov froze and looked at Shcherbina, eyes connected and he had never felt more naked in his life… or… safe? 60 million lives and 24 millennia slipped off Valery Legasov’s back, and in the months that they had been here Boris couldn’t recall a moment where Valera had been more relaxed. Taking advantage of the moment, Boris pulled Valery closer to him and then slowly sunk his cock into the man beneath him. Valery, for his part, did not tense up again, instead gasping and then wrapping an arm around the larger man’s back. The other gripped Boris’ hair – trying to spread his bent legs wider to give Boris more access; a sacrifice to a hungry god.

“Good.” Was all Boris huffed out, encouraging and enticing as he continued to push in and savour the tight warmth around him.

Legasov pressed his cheek into Boris’ neck, breathing heavily and deeply, before a quick gasp as Boris pressed into his prostate. Pleasure sparked through him, and the hand that he had been gripping onto the larger man’s back now held his own erection - stroking it. Valery gave a whimper and began to let the pleasure overtake him, smearing the precome that beaded on his tip as he began to roll his hips up. Waves upon waves crashed into him, his mind a haze of lust as he felt himself sink into the fog of pleasure that enveloped him…

Shcherbina pulled back to see Valera’s face, his own breaking into a grin as he saw the blissed out expression on the man beneath him - pale blue eyes out of focus, thin lips parted and gasping. Aching muscles began to set in from their increasing pace, a grim reminder of the time that had gone by - _and how much they had left…_ .Boris shook the thought off, instead taking the frustration that had flared up on Valera - grabbing the hand that stroked his erection and pinned it to the mattress. This brought Valery back to himself where he gave Boris a look of annoyance, but before he could make a retort he found himself gasping and moaning - eyes wide, body arching itself more into Shcherbina who fucked into him with force. “That’s it, Valera.” He rasped out, as he felt the other man tense around him as he pressed into Legasov’s prostate over. And over. And over.

Valery thought he even heard the bastard chuckle to himself in a self satisfied way, staring down at the almost 50 year old virgin that he had corrupted with a fond smile. _I did this._ , he thought satisfactorily, as Valera’s eyes rolled up with a gasp and tugged at his pinned hand in desperation to grab at his erection.

“Borja,” Legasov moaned, and once again made eye contact with man above him, “please, let me- just-”

  
Valery’s plea was cut off as Boris leaned down and kissed him deeply, panting into one another. Shcherbina could feel Valery trembling beneath him, erection hard and twitching desperately. “Please.” He gasped once more against Boris’ lips, and Shcherbina felt himself stop thrusting into Valery, yet still fully sheathed inside him. He struggled to keep himself from grinding against Valera and causing more trouble; rather he pulled back, wiped a sweat stained lock from Legasov’s forehead, and pulled out of him.

“I didn’t want you to stop!” Valery snapped, as Shcherbina unpinned Legasov’s hands and removed the other man’s legs from the lock around his hips.

Boris grabbed Valery and turned him over onto his stomach, then reached to the nightstand where an open jar of petroleum jelly sat and took it. “I should add more”, he replied as he grabbed a small handful of the lubricant and began to smear it onto his cock, a smirk forming on his face and Valera’s eyes watched as Boris’ hand stroking up and down…

Legasov swallowed thickly, his own hand gripping and teasing himself. “Borja, please… I don’t know if I can hold on much longer…”

Those seemed to be the magic words that snapped Boris into action, as he then wiped his hand on the loose sheet at the end of the bed. The older man quickly pushed Valery back down and knelt over him before leaning over and beginning to push himself in again. He quickly sank in with a groan, and Valera moaned as he shifted underneath him – adjusting into a more comfortable position – until Boris seemed to cover Valery completely. “I’m not as young of a man as I used to be,” Shcherbina replied, and kissed the man beneath him as Legasov looked over his shoulder, “This will be better for both of us.”

“Oh?” Valery questioned, as Boris hooked their ankles together and lifted himself onto his elbows, “how’s th-“

His comment was cut short as Shcherbina thrust forward, dragging along Valery’s prostate – a gasp as the pressure and force caused his erection to grind against the sheets below. A moment of pride shoots through Boris as he continues to fuck into Legasov’s pliant body – for all his academia and knowledge, Valery’s smart tongue had no comeback for once. No snarky comments, or talking back; just the soft gasps and occasional moans as Shcherbina took and took.

“That’s right, Valery – Let go.” Boris whispered next to his ear, and kissed Valery’s exposed cheek– face pressed into the mattress as he ground his hips beneath himself trying to time with Boris’ shallow thrusts.

Shcherbina dropped his head onto Valery’s shoulder, and reached out to entwine their hands as he began to thrust faster and faster, chasing his orgasm. Valera was panting out Boris’ name like a prayer, body tensing up - toes curling as his erection dragged against the now slick sheets in beautiful pleasure. He didn’t last long after that - fireworks overwhelming him, consuming him completely and only able to gasp as an orgasm ripped through his body.

Boris cursed, feeling Valera tense up and shudder in overstimulation as Boris continued fucking into the body beneath him. Valery was exhausted, and gave a weak moan as Shcherbina slowed his thrusting, yet found himself just on the edge. He pulled out of the younger man and turned him onto his back so they were facing each other, cock twitching and flushed red. Legasov reached up with a weak hand and gripped Boris’ cock, stroking it lightly... before his hand was enclosed in a tight grip by Shcherbina’s hand now stroking roughly. With a low groan he felt himself release - a volcano erupting, and marking Valery’s stomach and chest with white. They let go.

As the two men both reclined on the bed, trying to catch their breath, Valery started to laugh - a breathless chuckle. “What’s so funny?” Boris asked with an accusatory tone, as if he hadn’t just fucked Valera into a mind blowing orgasm.

”Nothing, I just” he was still catching his breath, “I never thought I’d ever... have sex with someone, let alone for the first time, at fifty.” A melancholic tone.

”You were lonely.” It wasn’t a question.

”No. Well, yes.” He yawned, exhaustion and alcohol finally starting to win out, “I have a cat... Sasha - she keeps me company. And I’m capable of taking care of my own... urges.”

The mattress squeaked as Boris shifted his position so he was now leaning beside the other man, “That’s not company. Not really.” He noticed the come still on Valery’s chest - partly wanting to leave it there for Legasov to see when he was sober. _No, that would be in poor taste._ “I should clean us up.”

Valery was already in and out of consciousness, his eyes struggling to stay open, and murmured a thank you as he felt something wipe at his chest. The next moment he felt something soft, like a kiss on his forehead. The last moment before sleep completely took over was the warmth and security of Boris Shcherbina at his back, and a quilt wrapped around them both.

—

It registered first in his mind- a faint awareness on the edge of his consciousness that something was happening.

He awoke with a start, amid a soft snore, as his body took a moment to catch up… and it caught up with particular focus between his legs where something warm and wet was around his cock. _What?…_

Lifting up the quilt, he peered down at the culprit- Valery looking back at him, and at least having the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Instead of letting go and giving a bashful excuse, Legasov’s lips sealed around him and gave one long suck before allowing Boris freedom.

Shcherbina cursed and gripped Valery’s hair, and stared back at the lust-filled eyes of his partner. _I’ve created a monster._ But Boris Shcherbina wasn’t one to back down from a fight, and instead tightened his grip on Legasov’s soft, wispy hair, “You going to finish the job?”. The rasp in his tone belying the desire that he felt as he stared down what he had unleashed.

Valery gave a small smile and pulled himself up until they were face-to-face, straddling his lap. He squirmed purposefully, trying to tease the larger man, and a large hand grabbed his ass. Boris never would’ve imagined Valery being so... _enthusiastic,_ but as the younger man gave a seductive look as he ground down onto Shcherbina’s filling erection and a snarky “Are you?”, he realized that the truth was better than fiction.

.


End file.
